Template talk:Spoiler
Pending discussion Should we assign a default color scheme, for example our classic GrayScaleTable, for Spoiler template? I'm thinking yes, but I don't know what scheme would be best. Scarbrowtalk 08:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the current spoiler thing has a red color scheme as a warning. maybe something subtly red? Psychoadept 05:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I've taken a stab at it. How do you like it? Scarbrowtalk 16:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, looks great. I like that it solves the problem of putting other templates inside the spoilers, and that the basic syntax is still pretty simple and can be done on the fly. I think putting a title in the red box might confuse people, though, as opposed to just saying "spoiler". I guess that's similar to what Young Ned was saying. Although most people probably wouldn't bother to put a title in. That would allow someone to distinguish a non-spoilery thing that they collapsed for length or something. (Such as the list of Timikith's items.) ::: Oh, and a question: how does it determine width? All the spoiler boxes you made seem to cut the text off in a way that's narrower than everything else in my screen. Psychoadept 20:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: I just gave it a test drive, here: http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ruins_Below_Phak-Rur#The_Robed_Skeleton Psychoadept 02:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Looks great! PA, I think what you're seeing regarding width is just that all Scarbrow's sample spoilers on the template itself intentionally break the text on fairly short lines, possibly because the PRE tags he was using to show the raw code don't do text wrapping. This one uses the full screen width on my computer; how's it look on yours? :::: Oh, and what I meant about the title thing was that the earlier version had a "title=" parameter that let you specify a title above the "Spoiler Information" or whatever you specified. I don't have a problem with something like this: :::: As you say, that lets you distinguish a non-spoiler like Timikith's list that's just been hidden for excessive length. (Although we might also want to use another color/class so it wouldn't look like a spoiler anyway.) But the title parameter let you specify another line that IIRC appeared above the "Spoiler Information" part, and that's what looked clunky to me. — Young Ned (talk) 09:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yup, that did the trick for width. Good call! I guess we can use the GreyScaleTable class for regular stuff. Psychoadept 15:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Spacing I noticed that the spacing on these doesn't work out quite the way it looks in the editor. If you put a blank line above and a blank line below, you'll see two line breaks above and only one below. Is there a way to fix that? (see the Hall of Ruin page if you're not sure what I mean. I won't fix it yet.) Psychoadept 19:00, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : The question is, the template is a table. Even if collapsed and one-cell, it's still a table, which means it does not behave like an inline element (and text is inline). Whenever you put it (unless it's at the start of a line) it starts on its own line. With a little luck, Wikia will upgrade to Mediawiki 1.18 sometime, and then I'll be able to make a collapsible template based on a DIV instead of a table, and thus I'll be able to make it inline Scarbrowtalk 11:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC)